All Hail the Queen of Ferelden
by Addira
Summary: What happened after a the Big Battle,in my head anyways...Multy-ChapterRated T for "mature themes" PS:Have not played Awakening. I have not named Cousland, so i stuck with 'Queen'. Yup, Have Fun!
1. Queen of Ferelden

1. The Queen of Ferelden

Alistair gazed down upon her, his hand in hers.

"Are you alright?" He asked his wife, the Queen of Ferelden. She had fallen all so suddenly that he hadn't had the time to catch her.

"Y-yes...yes, I'm fine..." She stuttered.

It wasn't like her to be clumsy; she almost never fell out of mid air. She had been falling out of the blue for a while now. Without quite knowing why. Thank the Maker that there wasn't a blight to be fought or anything. Alistair helped his wife up; he didn't rush her at all. Yet, she wanted to get out of there because she hated to fall in the main court where most of the nobles and commoners go to have a glimpse of the royal couple.

"Thanks Ally. I don't know what's making me fall all the time." She confessed.

"It's all right. But one day when I'm not around... I just hope nothing will happen."

The Queen turned around and touched his face with the tips of her fingers. "I'll be fine."

She smiled. "I defeated the darkspawn and an Archdemon to myself."

"I helped." He whispered holding her by the hips and bringing her forward.

She smiled. "Yes, your right." She leaned in for a kiss and said "You helped a bit."

He smiled and she kissed him. The crowd cheered, happy to see their monarchs doing a little PDA for them. "Nothing like a crowd huh?" She asked him.

He scoffed. "I was never the guy for crowds."

They both gazed at the assembly of the people accumulating in the courtyard, both of them waving and smiling.

Banners like _"Adopt Me!"_ and _"We love you My Lady!"_ and even _"Marry me instead Alistair!" _flooded the room. And yet amongst other joyous things, Duncan's face came back in Alistair's mind... What he'd give to see him right then. What he'd give to see them all...

"I wish Duncan were here... I wish they were all here."

The Queen looked at him and said in a consolation voice. "They are." He looked down at her. She put her hand on his heart. "They're in here." Her eyes were fixed upon him...

He sighed and took her warm hand and kissed her again.

The crowd went into an uproar. Throwing roses and tulips at them.

She smiled. She could get used to this sort of life.

:D

She took his hand and they slowly walked to their bedchambers.

*********************BOW-CHICKAWrONWrON *********************


	2. And Flashback

2. And...Flashback

Being a warden queen wasn't so hard: You DID your man every once in a while; if someone would challenge you, you make them cower away using the "_I killed an Archdemon all to myself. What do you think you can do to me?" _line; and last but not least you sit on the Throne and look pretty.

She didn't love her newly royal life, but she loved the man that she shared it with... Alistair.

It was hard for her to think that they didn't see eye to eye when they met... and even after the whole darkspawn killing thing.

But even while hating each other almost to death, when she asked him to sleep with Morrigan to save her life he did it with almost no hesitation. At first she thought he couldn't wait to get her in that sack but he didn't look at her the same way after that. Right before the big battle... meaning right after the whole Morrigan thing, Alistair walked by her room and talked to her.

"We have got to stop gnawing at each other's throat." She remembered him against the door blocking the exit.

"Why? I don't recall you ever wanting to stop." She snapped back while sharpening her sword for the deathly blow of the Archdemon the next day.

"Well, I figured I'd feel safer if you put all your anger on the Archdemon... and not me."

"What do you mean?" She asked back, followed by a frown and an eye roll.

"When I get in the way I don't want to lose my head." He clarified.

She laughed. "So you're worried about your safety aren't you?" she walked closer to him, but not quite getting in his space.

"No. Just the sake of everything else. Imagine the poor party looking up at the 2evil grey wardens fighting. Ah! It's just as bad as a divorce." He joked walking over to her. Invading the space that she held personally.

"Funny." She bumped into him and pushed him aside. She almost regretted hardening him; the soft Alistair was easy to push away. This one was all for the kill... or seduction.

"Oh come on!" He called to her calmly. "You know you want to..."

She coughed. "Want to what?" She glanced back. "Have a nice slice of Templar? Or maybe...I don't know... an experience _**à la Alistaire**_." She added an orlesian accent at the last bit.

"Well, do you?" There it was... the smirk. The one thing that hadn't changed in him...

"No." She said sharply as she walked around him to sharpen her other sword.

He sighed; he wasn't going to let her get by so easily. He grabbed her arm and kissed her. To his surprise she didn`t wiggle or struggle to leave. But she kissed him back. After a while she pushed him back on the bed and they kissed each other there for a long time.

Once it was over Alistair looked at her.

"See. Not so bad." She over him and smiled, one of the rare times he saw her smile.

"Well, at first I thought you were going to be bad at it. Being a virgin in all but..." She nodded satisfactorily. "But... you were good. Better than Dairren."

He smiled and said. "Well... I'm glad you liked it."

But not all memories are cherished...


	3. Little Bundles

3. Little Bundles

She gazed upon his sleeping figures.

His bare chest was still a little sweaty from their experience _à la Alistaire_ earlier on. She smiled at the irony of her memory coming back then… considering that she was married to the guy. She flickered his hair and without doing so on purpose, he woke up.

"Hey." He smiled.  
"Sorry Ally." She whispered back, and yet she was happy he was awake.

"You need to sleep my love." She blushed at the mention of that word. She wasn't used to hear it.  
"But I don't want to…"

"Ah… you rebellious wife of mine." He smiled.

She didn't know why but she had a very uncomfortable nauseating feeling after that. She didn't want to show it but it somehow got projected to her facial emotions. 

"What is it?" Asked Alistair visually worried by the sudden change of atmosphere. She looked at his seriousness and couldn't help but tell the truth to him… she couldn't lie like she was before.

"Ally… you know when I said that I didn't know why I was falling…and random nausea…" His face became softer… not angry, not sad. Understanding. _Why is it like that?_ She thought. _It took me forever to figure out what it meant and he thinks that he can figure it out in no time!_

"You didn't want to tell me you were pregnant." He understood. _Damn… He's good._ She thought, blushing like crazy. She smiled and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Alistair… I'm pregnant." He smiled and kissed her passionately… like never before.

They had overcome all the challenges together.

Blight, Darkspawn, rule, marriage and now the infertility of the Wardens…

It was like anything that they have ever felt.

The two Warden parents.


	4. Is it worse than the Joining?

4. Is it worse than the Joining?

Alistair could hear the hurtful moaning his wife was making from the other room. The heir was on its way… and yet Alistair couldn't see the child until the mage did. To make sure, the King had to stay behind the door and couldn't be with his wife before they called him in.  
Something to do with the taint…but he was certain that nothing would be wrong. He knew somewhere deep down that the baby would be normal… unbelievably strong willed and physically too, considering who its parents were.

After a couple hours of labor Alistair could finally hear a baby. A fine set of lungs. You could hear sighs of relief from everyone in the room. "Get a second Mage in here!" Called a guard from outside the door, he was a couple meters from Alistair's position. _A second Mage?_ Alistair was worried now. A single child required 2mages…

Wynne had entered almost immediately when the second mage was called. The Queen always wanted Wynne to be there. Her usual party was all there in fact, waiting at the door.

Alistair, Wynne, and the War Hound.

"My King?" A nurse had finally called him in. He didn't need to be told again. Alistair walked in and saw the Mage with a small bundle of blankets in his arms, ready to give it to him. Alistair took the child gently… his child. His healthy beautiful, Strong child…

"It's a boy." He announced to the King.

"A boy?" He asked, the Mage nodded.

Alistair smiled as tears started to almost surface and walked over to his wife, who was utterly exhausted. He sat down on the chair next to her and smiled even more.

"It's a boy." He saw the faint glimmer of her eyes gaze at the child.

"What do we call him…?" She asked him, turning over to face them both.

"What do you want to call him?" He asked her.

She touched the new baby boy's cheek and smiled. "Duncan." She smiled and looked up at Alistair. "We'll calm him Duncan." She couldn't stop smiling… neither could Alistair.

"Thank you." He kissed her. Wynne came in bearing the same bundle. "You wardens have so much surprise in you…" She smiled. Alistair looked at her somehow very confused. "This is his twin, a girl." She handed the girl to the Queen who started tearing.

"A twin?" She asked the old woman, tears coming down her cheeks. Wynne smiled and nodded. The queen looked down at the child. She was already moving her hands and fingers like if they were reaching out to take her's. The Queen's finger was enveloped in the baby girl's tiny hand and that made her smile. "You can name her Alistair." She decided.

"Bronwyn." He answered. His wife looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"I've always liked that name." She chuckled.

"Our little Bronwyn and Duncan..." She whispered. "Our little bundles of joy."

*********The Next Day*********

Alistair woke up to the peaceful faces of his new family… Bronwyn resting in his arms and Duncan in his mother's… they all had their eyes shut.

Surprisingly the twins didn't wake up their parents during the night, no doubt the first babies in history to not have, but once again they were _Warden_ Babies.

Alistair leaned and kissed his wife's lips tenderly. And like she did to him, she woke up smiling.

"Good morning Ally." She was still a little tired from the events of the day before but she would recover quite quickly.

"Hey." He whispered back. He leaned to kiss both his children and thanked the Maker that they were blessed with 2beautiful children without risking another _Brilliant_ plan for fertility.

Out of the blue Alistair was struck with a question that no doubt his wife could answer.

"My dear, I have a question."

"Ask away." She murmured back, she had her eyes closed her eyes for a couple seconds before opening them once more.

"Did labor hurt more or less than the joining?"

The Queen smiled and chuckled. "Alistair… don't ever change."

The sun came up; the servants started pouring in the day had started.

The first official day of them being parents.


End file.
